I'll Become Popular If I Adopt a Cat Right?
by EternalEsper995
Summary: When a lone cat ends up on the windowsill of one Tomoko Kuroki during a heavy downpour, she performs a noble act and brings him inside... only to find out this cat is unlike any she's dealt with before.


"Shelter. Must... find... shelter."

A small Russian Blue cat thought, running frantically through the rain soaked streets of...

"Wait... where am I again?" The cat thought, skidding to a halt. "I remember... a flash of light, or was that lightning?"

The sky flashed as lightning split the air and caused a monstrous explosion of thunder.

The blueish cat jumped several feet off the air as his thoughts were interrupted. "GAAH! L-LIGHTNING!" and like a bullet, the cat shot off down the street heading god knows where as fast as his small legs could carry him. "I HATE LIGHTNING!" The cat yowled out loud as he took an incredibly sharp right onto the porch of a near by house... at least he would've if he had any sort of traction. Instead, the cat slid across the street and, when lightning and thunder again decided to make their frightening appearance, jumped several feet into the air onto the windowsill of the house.

The cat paused for a brief second to ponder how it pulled off such an amazing feat before thunder and lightning again made it appear as if the sky itself was falling, causing the cat to again jump this time against the window roughly before its body locked up and he sat, perfectly still.

"Okay, don't panic. You somehow managed to jump a solid... I don't know but I appear to be on the second level of this hou-" The feline's thought process was interrupted as lightning again lit up the sky.

"HOUSE! SECOND STORY OF THIS HOUSE!" The cat screamed internally, his body shaking from the rain that was still assaulting him.

"So... now what?" the cat thought as he sneezed. "Am I going to die...? At the very least I'm going to be very sick if I survive this."

Feeling hopeless, the cat rested his head on his paws as if resigning to his fate. His gaze turned towards the window the curtain on the inside drawn back entirely, allowing him to see the entire room. Inside said room he saw a barely furnished room, a bed lay not too far from his perch.

"Looks... warm." He thought weakly as his body and mind finally felt the fatigue of his mad dash through soaking wet hell. The cats eyes continued to scan the room silently. "That's a computer... wait why do I know tha- aaah, never mind who cares?" he thought as he sighed and sneezed again. Slowly, his gaze travelled the rest of the room. A mirror lay in front of a closet, a trashcan placed beside it, a shelf filled to the brim with what appears to be games or books of some kind.

Finally his gaze fell to the bed. The cat could see some stuffed toys placed near the headboard, some smaller or larger than the rest as well as a black head of hair with a pair of green eyes staring intently at him.

"Wait, what?" The cat thought as his eyes shot open, suddenly becoming aware of the fact he was being watched. "Maybe... they're not real?" He thought. "Yeah... i'm just losing it. I mean it's like... super late I guess? Who'd be up at this hour?"

The emerald eyes blinked.

"Nope, those are real."

The cat attempted to move but his body refused to move. "Come on, I gotta leave or...!" The cat thought frantically as he noticed the person begin to move to his perch.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

The person, who, as it moved closer appeared to be a small girl, slowly opened the window. "No, I gotta... leave!" The cat screamed internally as the window opened completely. Lightning again flashed across the sky, lighting up his assailants face briefly.

A pair of green eyes with dark circles underneath each eye appeared on what was a rather cute face which wore an expression of nervousness and fear, a barely noticeable blush could be seen on her face as well. Long, unkempt hair fell from the top of the girls head, several strands standing out more than what appeared to be normal as she appeared to have just gotten out of bed. The cat jumped again, this time backwards slightly off of the windowsill. The girl yelped quietly as the blue cat scrambled to grab hold of the ledge, his claws scratching wildly as he scrambled for a foothold. Inch by inch he slid back before a pair of hands grabbed his midsection, keeping him from falling.

The cats gaze shot upwards to his saviors face, noticing a rather... uneven smile.

"OH CRAP, SHE'S CRAZY!" The cat thought. His ears picking up a sort of chuckle or giggle from the girl before he blacked from the combination of rain, lightning and shock.

* * *

 **HEY ALL AND WELCOME TO A NEW STORY(?) Okay so... how long has it been since i posted ANYTHING here? At least 3 years i don't know... ANYWAY because of my absence you guys probably never knew...**

 **I LOVE Tomoko Kuroki. I get her, anxiety, social problems the whole thing so she's became my waifu.**

 **"YOUR WAIFU'S SHIT!" I hear the distant people shout but like most things in life... i don't care so BLEEEH!  
Anyway, i don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, any constructive criticism is welcome just don't flame... it gets no one anywhere besides making yourself look like an assbag and i'd you not cause the world is ugly enough as it is.**

 **Anyway, i've rambled. See you all next chapter!**

 **-Esper.**


End file.
